


Metonic Shipweek Drabble

by ArtisticRose



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Collab, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Metonic Ship Week, Robosexual, Romance, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, metonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticRose/pseuds/ArtisticRose
Summary: These are short stories I have written for the Metonic Ship Week @TheEnigmamachine is hosting.





	1. My Personal letters.

After a long day of hard labor handling many hours of meaningless and idiotic demands of his incompetent creator. Metal Sonic walked down the hallway to his recharge station for the night. Since he was an elite, he was given his own room compared to the other robots who were stuck in a dingy storage unit.  
  
Metal entered his code and walked into the room, locking it behind him. _'Sigh, why must put up with these tedious tasks?'_ he thought to himself.  
  
Metal walked to his dock and plugged himself in to charge when he heard his built-in phone go off. Metal produced static as a sign of frustration.  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
"Be sure you are fully charged and ready to fight that blue rodent when we hunt for the emeralds. No mistakes!" Eggman's voice boomed through his speakers.  
  
Metal rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Whatever you wish is my command, sir."  
  
"That's what I thought you said. Now go to sleep, it's your bedtime," Eggman chuckled before hanging up.  
  
_'Really? I'm twenty-three, and I have a bedtime?' Metal thought._  
  
His mind soon shifted to the doctor's words. "Ready to fight that blue rodent." Oh, how much he hated and loved having to fight his copy. To prove to him what he really was capable of while having an excuse to be so close to him. To be able feel his fur in his metallic hands.  
  
Metal stood up and walked to the middle of the room where there seemed to be a loose piece of removable tile. With the tile now out of the way, he pulled out a shoe box hidden away. Metal smiled as he carried the box to his bed—which was just a metal table—and opened it.  
  
Inside were many letters, neatly folded and organized by date. Little did the doctor know, Sonic and he became friends in secret, but in Metal's eyes, it was more of a secret romance. Ever since that day, he shared with Sonic about his curiosity of life, and Sonic agreed to help him to learn and understand the ups and down of life and what living was like.  
  
**Twenty-Five Percent.**  
  
They've been sending letters to one another about miscellaneous topics, sneaking out to hand each other the letters before having a lesson on nature. It was fun and exciting to him. To break away from his program and do as he pleased.  
  
He pulled out the first letter ever written to him. This was one of his favorites. Attached to it was a picture of them on their "date" that happened a few weeks ago when Metal was doing research in Twinkle Park and he had to help Sonic find Master Emerald pieces. The picture was of Sonic and him holding their prizes, one being a table of goldfish.  
  
"Hey!  
    Just wanted to give you a copy of the picture we took at the park. I appreciate you helping me find the Master Emerald pieces for Knucklehead. I always knew you had a heart in that cold metallic shell of yours. You get it from me, of course, haha. We should do it again. Maybe explore some other zones. I'm no good at writing letters, so I'm gonna stop it here.  
PS. Chompy says hi!"  
  
Metal smiled, reminded of his first real experience of breaking away from his original programming and make a choice of his own free will. He was also happy to see his goldfish was safe, and he hoped to see him again soon.  
  
_'He never did get those eggs.'_  
  
**Forty-Five Percent**  
  
Metal folded the letter and placed it back in the box before picking up another letter and opened it. Attached was the photo of him and Sonic fighting in front the reconstructed ice caps taken after he was rebuilt.  
  
"Dear Metal,   
    I managed to get this picture printed after Tails found it in Egg-head's computer when Tails hacked it. I thought you'd like to have a small reminder of how far we've come, though I do miss kicking your robo-butt all the time. XD Anyways, I'm not one for writing letters, they take too long to write. Hope to see you soon Mets.  
                                Your friend, Sonic."  
  
Metal smiled. _'How foolish of him to think he could defeat me. He must be remembering things wrong.'_ Metal thought cockily to himself.  
  
**Sixty Percent**  
  
He placed the letter back and picked up another. This one had dried flower petals neatly pressed between the folds of the paper. Metal held them in his hand and raised them up to his nose. How he wished he could experience the smell of fresh crisp flowers, but sadly, he lacked the ability.  
  
"Sup Mets!  
    Hope you don't mind me calling you that, I think it fits you. I noticed how curious you were about some of these flowers and couldn't bring them with you because Baldy-McNosehair would get on your case about it, so I decided to sneak some in. It didn't fit fully in, so Amy pressed them down instead so you can look at them whenever you like. We should do this again.  
                                See ya, Sonic."  
  
Metal placed the petals back in the letter before folding it and taking out the most recent letter he just received but haven't gotten a chance to read. He had to quickly hide it in his chest compartment because his foolish copy was careless and placed it in the mail box.  
  
_'He could have waited until it was my turn to retrieve the mail, but he's so impatient that it's cute.'_  
  
He used one of his sharp metal claws to open the letter. It was short, sweet and to the point. Metal's eyes seemed to light up with delight.  
  
"Meet me outside when you get to ditch Humpty Dumpty, love Sonic."  
  
After the letter, there stuck a heart sticker on the end. Metal checked his percentage; it was at seventy-five percent. It was good enough, and he wanted to see the other desperately even if he would never admit it, due to his pride.  
  
Metal unplugged himself and placed all the letters back in the box before returning said box under the loose tile, making sure it didn't move when stepped on. He opened his door and used his sensors to see if any night guard bots or his creator was up and around the premises.  
  
Once the coast was clear, he quickly made his way out of the charging compound and out of the base, heading into Mystic Jungle, where they usually met when he was in this particular location.  
  
When he got a glimpse of the other, he snuck up behind to hug him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sonic jumped a bit, startled.  
  
"Hey, no sneak attacks," he joked, flashing his trademark smile. This made the robot feel warm inside.  
  
"If I was to sneak attack you, you would not stand a chance faker."  
  
"Faker? Are you Shadow now, haha?"  
  
"I am superior to him."  
  
"Right, well you ready to go, I got a special treat for you."  
  
"Special treat?"  
  
"Yeah, come on! It's a surprise!" Sonic then grabbed onto Metal's hand before pulling him out of the jungle and into the trolley cart.  
  
"Can I get a hint?" Metal asked.  
  
"It's the beauty of nature!"  
  
"Nature? That sounds nice."  
  
The End.  



	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal Sonic discovers what it's like to dream with the help of Sonic. What will his first dream be and how will it turn out?

Deep in the in the grassy terrain enriched with palm trees laid a peaceful couple of hedgehogs. One laid against a tree, arms behind his head to rest after a long day of running and exploring. The other watched intently, wondering if his boyfriend was okay. He didn't understand why the other's breathing got slower and why he seemingly decided to go into "sleep mode" without a charging dock present.  
  
Metal Sonic read over and caressed Sonic's face gently as he slept. He always did like feeling the other's soft, smooth, and warm muzzle. Metal looked to his left then his right to make sure the coast was clear before leaning over and placing his cold, metal mouth plate against Sonic's lips. It wasn't exactly a kiss since he had no lips, but he sure did try to do his best.  
  
The new cold sensation was enough to stir the blue hero out of his slumber. He looked up to see Metal so close to him, causing him to blush. Metal noticed the movement and quickly pulled back.  
  
"I see you are alive," he said plainly, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I was simply trying to perform CPR," he lied.  
  
Sonic blush and let out a small chuckle, "My hero." He stretched, letting out a pleased sigh. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Metal. "I was just sleeping."  
  
"Sleeping?" Metal asked, sounding curious. "But, there is no charging station. Are you able to use the moons rays to recharge yourself?"  
  
Sonic looked at the other dumbfounded. He then laughed. "Haha, funny Mets."  
  
"I was not trying to be amusing."  
  
Sonic stopped laughing and looked at the other surprised. "Really? You don't know what sleeping is?"  
  
Metal looked annoyed that the other would ask such a thing like he was incompetent. "Of course I know what sleeping is. Sleeping is a natural, periodic state of rest for the mind and body," he explained.  
  
Sonic pouted, "Why do you always have to use big words? Anyways, Mobians just close their eyes and regain energy. It just happens."  
  
Metal was amazed by this. "So you have an internal rechargeable battery. I think I understand. No, I know I understand," he said proudly.  
  
Sonic shook his head. "You woke me up from a good dream. I was having the best chili dog ever." The blue hedgehog licked his lips.  
  
"No, you did no such thing today. We were here the entire day for a total of five hours, forty-two minutes, six seconds, and-"  
  
"Alright, alright I get it. It just happened in my dreams."  
  
"Dreams?" Metal searched for the word's definition. "Dreams, a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep… Does not compute, error."  
  
Sonic was shocked to hear this. "What?! No way! You never had a dream before?! I guess it does make sense, seeing you're a robot and all, as well as Egghead never giving his creations the ability to experience pleasures like emotions and feelings, but you're different Metal. You broke away from your programming and even disobeyed him. I'm sure you will be able to dream as well."  
  
"How does one manage to turn on these...dreams?"  
  
"Well, umm," Sonic pondered, "I don't really know. It just sorta happens."  
  
"It just comes? Like a virus?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. It's a good thing. Sometimes, it can be bad, but mostly it's good. Look, just trust me Mets, you'll like it," Sonic smiled reassuringly.  
  
Metal did not question the other further. He did not think the other would lie or try to hurt him and talking about this new discovery made him want to study and explore it more.  
  
"It's getting late. I should get back to Tails and you back to the base before Eggman finds you gone and gets suspicious."  
  
Metal nodded in agreement and went to hug the other goodbye. Sonic kissed the other on the cheek since he knew Metal always liked it when he showed him more affection.  
  
"Goodnight." He then ran off into the distance. Metal soon took his leave thinking about what Sonic said.  
  
 _'Dreams… Could I dream?'_  
  
Metal arrived back to his home, being careful not to set off any alarms. He made his way to the main computer Eggman used to make new programs for himself. Slowly, over time, he learned the code to access it and make his own programs, though it was complicated to replicate living senses. He was slowly improving his sense of feeling and emotion to better express himself to his boyfriend, though it still seemed too artificial which bothered him.  
  
 _'One day, I shall be the perfect boyfriend for Sonic and show him exactly how I feel and make him happy. One day, I will free myself of my shackles,'_ Metal thought.  
  
Metal sat down in the massive chair and began to work on the code as well as do research on how to simulate dreams and what common dreams people had. He worked on this new program for hours almost close to his work hours.  
  
"Finally, finished."  
  
Metal walked to the desktop and placed a CD to burn the program onto it. Once done, he inserted the disc into his chest compartment and began to install the program. He exited the room and walked down the hall where he ran into his master, much to his dismay.  
  
"Metal Sonic, what are you doing out of your room so early? I did not command you to be active yet."  
  
Metal felt nervous. It was one of the few feelings he regretted installing into his memory bank. He had to come up with something fast. "I decided to take the initiative and do some research on some tactics to take down our enemies."  
  
Eggman looked at his creation long and hard before he broke out in laughter. "Hohoho! That is a glorious idea, I should have thought of it myself. Good job my glorious creation! Soon we will be rid of that blasted, horrendous hedgehog!" he patted Metal's shoulder before continuing on his way. "Keep up the good work. Now go recharge and get ready for work in an hour," he ordered.  
  
Metal would have given a sigh of relief if he could. He continued his way to his destination and plugged himself in to recharge. He heard a soft chime go off in his speakers, indicating the installation completed which got him excited. Metal laid down, and turned off his visor to simulate his eyes closing, and activated the program to run as he went into sleep mode.  
  
Metal saw static in his vision before images started to flow into his mind, soon becoming like a simulation. The robot looked around, surprised to see that his program had worked. The environment felt so real and clear. He noticed he was in a grassy plain surrounded by a lake and rocky structures. He looked up and saw a familiar planet being chained to the surface and turned metallic.  
  
"Little Planet?"  
  
Soon, the sound of yelling and weapons firing could be heard in the background. Metal turned towards the noise and saw what looked like a younger version of his creator chasing after Sonic, who looked like his modern self.  
  
"Come catch me Robuttnik!" Sonic mocked while sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Grr, you disrespectful rodent! I'll blast you into next Tuesday!"  
  
Metal watched, confused to why he would dream of this. 'Maybe because it's one of my first memories was of this place.'  
  
"I have you now!" Robotnik pressed a button and a missile headed straight towards Sonic.  
  
Metal felt a pain inside him as he looked in horror. The image of his love blasting to ash. He instinctively activated his jet booster and flew towards Sonic, being faster than the missile, reached the blue hedgehog, swooping him into his arms.  
  
"Whoa Metal, you saved me! You're amazing and a hero," Sonic smiled as he wrapped his arms around Metal's neck. Metal blushed, feeling happy and embarrassed by the other's praise. "It was nothing, just protecting a priceless gem."  
  
"Oh Mets, I love you," Sonic kissed his cheek.  
  
Metal's visor displayed hearts and his muzzle heated up. _'This is a dream come true!'_  
  
The happy moment between the two was interrupted by a laser beam that shot at them. "I think we better leave, I got a good place to hide out," Metal said.  
  
"I'd love to see it Mets."  
  
Metal flew up towards the planet while dodging all the weapons that were aimed at them. Then, he then heard a loud ear-grating voice fill his head as well as loud ringing. He noticed it was coming from Sonic.  
  
"Wake up all of you bucket of bolts!"  
  
It came from Sonic's mouth, but it was Eggman's voice. What was most terrifying was the fact that he had an egg mustache. This caused Metal to end the simulation suddenly and exit out of sleep mode. He felt shock and confused to what just happened.  
  
Metal looked around to see he was still in his bed and the voice was coming through the intercom, telling him it was time to wake up. "I never thought something so amazing could turn so horrible."  
  
The robot stood up and unplugged himself before heading to do his daily duties. He lined up and waited for his orders. When he looked at Eggman he couldn't help but shiver. "Horrible," he mumbled to himself, trying to get the image out of his head.  
  
 _'I hope I never have to face that horrifying image ever again, keep that in the other universe.'_  
  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Let me know what you thought.


	3. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal wished to hold and feel Sonic's warmth but can due to his lack of being alive. What happens when Tails invents a machine that might help?

It was a dark and chilly night at Emerald Coast when two hedgehogs decided this would be the best time to get some alone time to sneak away from their friends/master whom constantly take up all their time. They laid on the sand. embracing one another as they watched the tide coming in and out.  
  
"This is peaceful, isn’t it? Just us and nature, though I wish I brought a jacket," Sonic said as he shivered.  
  
Metal, sensing the other was in discomfort, stood up and jetted away somewhere, much to Sonic’s confusion. He soon came back with a wooden beach chair that was laying on the beach and used his laser eyes to set it on fire. "Your heat source."  
  
Sonic shook his head at the robot’s extreme measures but was appreciative nonetheless. He smiled up at the robot. "Thanks Mets."  
  
_‘I hope we don’t have to pay for that. I got no money,’_ Sonic thought. He looked up to the moon and stars. "Isn’t it pretty? It’s nice to get away and have a quiet, peaceful night while holding each other. I appreciate the new upgrade that makes your body warm."  
  
Metal specifically installed an internal thermostat just so he could keep Sonic warm on cold nights such as these, but there was still one problem that bothered him. "I can’t feel anything."  
  
Sonic’s ears perked and he turned to Metal. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You, your warmth, your fur. I can’t feel it. No matter how hard I try, I can never simulate the sense of touch."  
  
Sonic looked at his boyfriend sadly, feeling bad for him. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t feel. It was all the fault of that madman. "I’m sorry Mets, I wish there was a way I could help you."  
  
Sonic then got an idea. "Hey, I think I know how to help you! Meet me at Tails’s workshop tomorrow if you can sneak away, okay?"  
  
Metal was confused to what the other was planning but agreed. "I will see you tomorrow."  
  
With that said, the two went their separate ways. Metal arrived in his room in Eggman's base to recharge and anticipated what Sonic had planned for him.  
  
The next day, Metal managed to sneak away to meet the others at the workshop where he was greeted by a kiss with Sonic. "Ya made it! Come see what Tails made for you."  
  
Metal followed and looked at the giant machine in front of him. "What does it do?"  
  
"Sonic explained to me how you wanted to have the sense of feel so I stayed up all night working on this machine. If it works properly, it should sync with Sonic’s senses and transfer it over to you."  
  
This made Metal ecstatic to hear. _‘Could I truly feel for the first time? Be able to finally share my senses with him? I've wanted this for so long!’_  
  
"Let us try it," Metal said, sounding more excited than usual.  
  
Both Sonic and Metal headed to the machine and walked inside with Tails closing the glass door behind them.  
  
After securing the closed door, Tails went to his computer, typed away, and activated the machine. "I haven't tested it yet, but I’m more than sure it will work."  
  
Said machine lit up and started to make noises, clarifying that it was working. All three of them waited aimlessly for it to do its job. A loud sound chimed from Tails’s computer. He turned to it and gasped as it was an error message.  
  
"Tails, what’s going on? I feel weird," Sonic spoke from his pod. He felt his body heating up to an uncomfortable temperature.  
  
"I don’t know! The machine is malfunctioning, I think! I’ll turn it off!" Tails typed furiously onto his keyboard, trying to turn the machine off to no avail. The pods filled with smoke and Tails could hear cries from inside them. Tails. now in a blind panic, ran to unplug the machine.  
  
The room went quiet and the doors to the pod opened, releasing smoke.  
  
Tails coughed as smoke filled his lungs. He swung some out of his face so he could try to see. He was able to see a familiar silhouette stumbling towards him. "Sonic!" he yelled and went to go support his friend by wrapping his arm around him. When the smoke cleared up he got a better look at the person next to him. "S-Sonic?"  
  
The figure next to him turned to face him. "What went wrong?"  
  
He then got a glimpse of his arm. It was different color, and he felt his eyes watering from the smoke that dissipated. He pulled his arm away from Tails and looked at his hands as they shook. He then ran his hand all over his body, feeling it. It was warm and soft like real fur and flesh. "I-I’m alive!"  
  
Tails gasped when he realized the person in front of him was Metal Sonic. They both looked to each other more than ecstatic. "This is incredible! The machine must have copied Sonic’s DNA and transferred it to you!"  
  
"I can finally stay with Sonic and be the best boyfriend I can for him! Sonic this is-" Metal stopped in his sentence when he got a glimpse at his mate. He looked at the figure in front of him in horror. "S-Sonic... N-No."  
  
Out stepped a now roboticized Sonic, his now black and red eyes glowing as he raised his hand and pointed at him. " Priority one, hedgehog," he spoke before he began to charge up his laser.  
  
Tails, while still shocked, was able to act quickly and grab the now alive Metal’s hand and pulled him out of the workshop before it caught on fire from his now ex-Mobian friend's attack. Said Robian flew up and disappeared into the distant sky.  
  
Tails stood up and cursed to himself, feeling anger and shame towards himself for not testing the machine first. "This was all his fault. I have to fix this! Metal, are you okay? Huh?" the fox looked at Metal who was lying on the ground, sobbing, his eyes full of tears. "Hey, hey, we can fix this. There is still hope!"  
  
"I just wanted to hold him... I just wanted to be able to feel what he feels for me. This is all my fault… I’ve failed him." Metal rubbed the tears from his eyes.  
  
_‘I’m a failure.’_  
  
Once he finished wiping away his tears, he opened his eyes to see he was now in the night sky flying. "W-What, how did I-"  
  
Before he could fully process his thoughts, a laser beam shot right by his head and over his shoulder. He spun around to see Mecha Sonic speeding in his direction. "I will destroy you, you worthless copy!"  
  
"No, Sonic please stop! This isn’t who you are! Please fight it!" Metal pleaded but his pleas fell on deaf ears.  
  
Mecha Sonic fired another beam, and Metal raised his arms up to defend himself. The laser was deflected towards the sky.  
  
"Huh?" Metal looked to see he now had steel arm guards that projected a holographic shield.  
  
Mecha Sonic proceeded to attack and fire his weapons at the other who flew away, trying to avoid the attack.  
  
"Please stop! I don’t want to fight you!"  
  
The attacked continued for what seemed like an eternity, and Metal just wanted this to end and go back to normal, regretting ever going so far past what he was made to do. Mecha charged up for a final attack.  
  
"This will be your end!" he shouted and fired at him.  
  
Metal raised up his shield and was struggling to fight against the massive ray that threatened to turn him to ash.  
  
"Enough!" he shouted and pushed back, sending Mecha’s own attack against causing him to fall out of the sky and crashing into the ground. "Sonic!" Metal shouted and flew down and landed  by the pile of metal scraps now splayed across the ground. "No! No! No! I didn’t mean too!"  
  
"M-Metal," Mecha Sonic spoke in a static, distorted voice. "Why did you do this to me?" he asked sounding like he was in pain.  
  
Metal fell to his knees and held Mecha’s torso close to him as he sobbed. "I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to be able to hold you in my arms and feel your warmth. Please don’t leave!"  
  
Before the other could say anything else, Mecha Sonic’s visor went dark and his body limp. This sent a deep sharp pain inside of Metal’s heart. "S-Sonic… SONIC!"  
  
The next thing he knew, Metal was in his charge dock at the doctor’s base. He franticly looked around, confused to what just happened. He soon realized that it was all a nightmare as a result of his dream chip. He growled, annoyed and turned it off. It was becoming more of a nuisance. He stood up and unplugged himself so he could get ready for his daily routine.  
  
As he was patrolling the area, he just couldn’t help but get the horrible image of Sonic dying in his arms. It was driving his circuits crazy, and he couldn’t focus on any of his work, and ended up walking into a wall, and falling back, invoking the laughs of other robots.  
  
Metal growled at them and stood up. "I can’t take it anymore!" he shouted, before flying into the sky right through the wall, leaving a massive hole.  
  
He hurried straight towards Tails’s house where Sonic usually slept at and burst through their wall as well. This startled the pair who got out of bed and ran to the living room.  
  
"My wall!" Tails shouted in dismay.  
  
"Metal what the heck are you do-" Sonic’s sentence was cut off short my Metal pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
"I’m sorry! No matter what happened I will always protect you! No matter if I can feel or not. We’re perfect just the way we are! I love you!"  
  
Sonic was taken aback by this, totally confused to what had gotten into his robotic boyfriend, but he was more than happy to receive affection from the other. "Wow Mets, I’m not sure what’s going on, but I love you too," he smiled before kissing him on the lips himself.  
  
Without warning, Metal lifted Sonic into his arms and flew through the hole he created into the sunrise. "We’re going on vacation."  
  
"Vacation? Why?"  
  
"Early birthday present."  
  
The End.


End file.
